


Raining on a Sunday

by rosecoffeecups



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoffeecups/pseuds/rosecoffeecups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac breaking up with Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starbucks

Starbucks was unusually cold, and Isaac sat there waiting for Scott to arrive, rehearsing over and over all of the things he was going to say. There was a young girl in the both opposite where Isaac was sitting, she was sitting reading a book, looking totally at peace. The complete opposite of Isaac, who bounced his leg up and down with nerves. He sipped his coffee, which was still too hot to drink, but at least it was something to do. Isaac looked around, before double taking and realising the tall gentleman walking towards him was Scott. His stomach dropped slightly, but he smiled when he saw him. 

“Hey” said Scott smiling down at Isaac, he hesitated slightly, looking slightly awkward as Isaac didn’t stand to hug him, their usual greeting. He slid into the booth opposite Isaac with a hot chocolate covered in whipped cream. Isaac almost laughed at how much cream there was on it, typical Scott. 

“How are you?” asked Scott, his smile cutting pieces out of Isaac’s heart every time it was directed at him. 

“I’m good, are you?” 

“Yeah yeah, I’m okay” said Isaac, unable to look into Scott’s face. He felt a dull sickness in his stomach, he couldn’t remember the reasons for what he was about to do. He could just act like everything was normal? Leave it, do it another day. 

He couldn’t, he knew that however hard it was going to be, he had to do this. It was in everyone’s best interests if he grew some balls and just did it. 

Scott immediately started talking, “So I’ve been thinking about our trip to the Zoo with all of the guys, you haven’t actually said that you’re coming?” Isaac smiled awkwardly, how could he even start this conversation? Scott looked at his face, and Isaac must have had it written all over, because he immediately said “You’re not coming are you? If it’s money I’ll pay and you can pay me back? Or is it just that you don’t really-? We can go on our own if it’s-?” Scott carried on talking, as Isaac remained quiet. 

“It’s just, I don’t think I’m going to come, sorry.” Isaac thought this would be the perfect time to say why he wasn’t going, but the words got caught in his throat. Scott nodded, “No worries, if you want to do any other days out, just the two of us, we can.” Each time Scott opened his mouth, Isaac felt a stab of pain. 

“So today at the vets...” And Scott started to talk, like nothing was wrong, like it was any other Starbucks date that the two of them had been on. Isaac smiled, trying to nod along with what Scott was saying, but he kept zoning out. He was trying to figure out a way to bring the conversation back around to the real reason he had asked Scott to Starbucks, instead of his house, or the park. They needed to be on mutual territory when it happened, Isaac knew that much. 

Isaac focussed back into what Scott was saying, but was soon distracted again, looking at his mouth, which managed to smile and talk, and look so innocent and happy all at once. How was that possible? How could Scott’s mouth make him feel so awful for what he was about to do? Let alone Scott’s face, or the rest of his body. Scott had stopped talking, and Isaac was sucked back into the current situation. 

“You seem quieter than normal” Isaac wasn’t sure if this was a question or a statement, but took it was a statement so that he wouldn’t have to answer. But Scott reached across the table and laced his hands into Isaac’s. Dammit, the plan had been for Isaac to keep to his side of the booth, hands off the table so that this exact situation could be avoided. Isaac pulled his hands away, and immediately wished he hadn’t.

“Babe? What’s up?” Shit shit shit, this was it, this had to be it, otherwise Isaac knew he would never do it, and he needed to.  
“Actually, I did need to talk to you.” Scott’s smile had faded, and Isaac couldn’t believe that things had changed so much that he would ever be the one to make the smile disappear from Scott’s face.

“Okay, um, I have to talk to you, but…” Isaac heard his voice crack, “and this isn’t going to be easy but-“ Isaac felt tears behind his eyes. Even starting the conversation was a lot harder than he thought, but crying? He hadn’t expected to cry at all, he hadn’t cried in over a year. Isaac stared at one of the chairs across the room until the tears behind his eyes had gone. He didn’t want to start crying, because he knew once he started, he wouldn't be able to stop.

“Okay-“ he coughed out, trying really hard to keep looking at Scott’s face, which now looked worried and upset. But Isaac couldn't get any of the other words out, there was a huge lump in his throat that was refusing to let any of the other words past, there was a traffic jam down his throat of all the things he needed to say and to tell Scott but there was something blocking them, making him unable to speak. 

Scott breathed out loudly, putting both hands behind his head. “Is it over?” He asked, and Isaac, still not looking directly at Scott, could feel the boy’s eyes boring into him. Isaac forced himself to look directly into Scott’s and felt a shooting pain in his chest. Scott’s beautiful, golden face looked serious and hurt, and Isaac couldn't bear that he had caused that look. Still he said nothing.

“Okay, okay that’s fine, I mean, that’s fine, alright, okay, cool, okay.” Scott said nodding slightly before clearing his throat. 

The traffic jam that had been stopping Isaac from speaking suddenly broke, and Isaac felt all the words held up in his throat coming out, “I’m really sorry, you’re a great guy, I mean, you’re funny and your cute and you really make me laugh, and you’re going to make somebody really really happy one day-“ 

Scott nodded, “yeah yeah, skip all that crap”

Now came the difficult bit, the explanation, if Isaac had thought starting the conversation hard, he knew this next bit was going to be unbearable. “It’s just, I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a total dick, but, lately, I’ve been kind of feeling like, we’d be better off as friends”

Scott scoffed at the “We should be friends” cliché, and Isaac cringed inside at how pathetic he was sounding. 

Scott said nothing, and Isaac trailed off, looking at Scott’s face, judging for a reaction. There was nothing. Instead Scott stared off into the distance blankly.

Isaac stared at him for a few seconds, but still Scott said nothing, he just stared, blinking slowly, at something over Isaac’s right shoulder. 

Thirty seconds passed, a minute, still Scott hadn't said a word. Isaac shifted uncomfortably in his seat, long silences usually ended in an explosion of some sort. But Scott looked perfectly calm. Minutes passed, and the pair sat in silence, not looking at each other. 

“I mean, do you just not have any feelings for me?” Scott suddenly asked. The question hurt Isaac, surely Scott would know the answer to that question, and the answer to that question was yes, I have thousands and thousands of feelings for you, that burn so brightly in my chest it hurts. 

“I just think” Isaac said slowly, “my feelings are more towards the friendship level of things.”

Scott nodded, “ye, fine, okay, okay” and the silence resumed. 

“You’re a really great guy, you honestly are the perfect boyfriend, I just-“

“Just shut up, please” Scott interrupted, and Isaac’s dull ache of pain grew a little stronger in his chest. He wanted to grab Scott from across the table, tell him it was all a lie, kiss him, wipe the look of shock and hurt off his face. But Isaac just sat there and took a sip of his coffee.

The silence continued, and Isaac started to feel, after a good five minutes of the two not talking to each other, that it had just gotten past awkward, and was starting to resemble the comfortable silences they used to share, when Scott got up.

“Well, I think that’s my cue to leave, I’ll see you around” he said, before smiling sadly, “Or, I guess not. Anyway, later Isaac.”

As Isaac watched him leave the coffee shop, he felt the warm stinging sensation start up behind his eyes. The scene around him became blurred, and he had a lump rising in his throat that he couldn't swallow back down. He couldn't help it, but a tear fell, landing on the table in front of him. Then another and another, until Isaac was slowly and silently crying into his cup of coffee. He couldn't stay here, he knew that. Starbucks was a hotspot for running into people he knew, especially on a Sunday, so he wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and left, heading towards the train station that would take him home. 

As if the day couldn't get any worse, not five minutes after Isaac had begun to walk did it start to rain. The slow and heavy drops felt like small but painful reminders of what had just happened, and not bothering to put his hood up, Isaac walked along the dull grey pavement.


	2. Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediate aftermath of the break up. Plus some more Scott/Isaac cuteness.

Isaac sighed heavily as he made his way back to Derek’s, opening the door, his phone beeped. Isaac threw his phone on the kitchen counter, knowing who the text would be from.

“Isaac, is that you?” called Derek, as Isaac heard muffled talking and fumbling about. There was a loud crash from upstairs and more muffled laughter. Isaac sighed, it was obvious to him that Stiles and Derek were together; they’d been together for months now, trying, and failing, to hide their relationship from the rest of the pack. However, as Isaac was living with them, he’d seen their kisses from the corner of his eye, heard Stiles creeping in and out of the loft (which was incredibly difficult to do with the large iron door), the moans coming from upstairs late at night. 

Derek came downstairs, closely followed by Stiles. 

“Hi Derek” Isaac looked at them both, and Stiles adjusted his jumper under Isaac’s gaze, he sighed wearily, “Hi Stiles”.

“Heeeey” said Stiles, throwing his arm behind his head awkwardly, “I just came by to pick up a- um…” He looked at Derek, his thought obviously hadn’t gotten as far as an excuse.  
“Yeah… you were picking up a…” Derek looked around wildly.

“A book?” offered Isaac, sliding a copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts and where to find them’ that was sitting on the kitchen counter towards Stiles. Stiles laughed relieved and picked it up, “Yeah, a book…this book”  
Isaac sighed and walked over to the couch, turning on the TV, he slumped down and tuned out the hushed talking of Derek and Stiles; he wasn’t in the mood for happy people.  
His phone beeped again, and Isaac felt a pang in his chest. 

“Hey dude, you’ve got a message” said Stiles, picking up Isaac’s phone. He threw it gently to Isaac, who almost considered dropping it accidentally-on-purpose so it would smash, but he knew how much this phone had cost Derek, and he was grateful for the gift. Isaac’s stomach dropped when he realised he’d have to open the text, especially as he had an audience. Stiles and Derek were looking at him curiously, as Isaac realised he’d been staring at his blank phone screen for too long. 

_‘Is it done?’_ the text read, and Isaac felt bile rising quickly in his throat. His anger boiled over and before he knew it, he’d thrown his phone against the wall. He heard the smash, the shattering of technology, and he heard briefly the shocked sounds coming from Derek and Stiles. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Isaac?!” he heard Derek cry out, but Isaac turned and made his way towards the door, “hey! What the hell was that?” Derek asked as he stepped in between Isaac and the iron door. 

“Move.” Grunted Isaac, not looking at Derek. He felt bad that he had just smashed the gift from his friend, but he wasn’t in the mood for social interaction. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” asked Stiles, a little less hostile than Derek, who was now glaring at Isaac, with only a hint of concern left lingering on his face. Isaac swallowed the lump of anger that had formed in his throat. Putting his hand to his head, he breathed in, sighing, “Me and Scott… we…er, we broke up”

“Shit” breathed Derek, stepping aside to let Isaac past, slapping him gently on the back, “Go ahead”. Isaac grimaced thankfully and walked out of the loft and into the darkness of the stairwell. The huge door slammed shut behind him, but it didn’t drown out the muffled “Wait.. .What? _What?!_ ” of Stiles. Great, now where was Isaac supposed to go? His three main hang outs were Derek’s place, Scott’s place, and Starbucks. At this precise moment, all of these were off limits. So Isaac set off in the direction of the school. He knew the lacrosse field was always open, and Isaac felt like torturing himself some more by revisiting the space he had first seen Scott. 

The thought of Scott’s name sent a rush of emotion through Isaac, his stomach tightened and he felt warm pricks behind his eyes. He desperately wanted to talk to Scott, to see him, to feel him, to smell him. As he walked, Isaac thought of their first date. It had been Starbucks, sitting at the exact table where he had broken Scott’s heart. The memory of earlier today hit Isaac more forcefully than he had imagined. The pain in Scott’s face made thinking about the break up almost unbearable. He wished he could have kissed the pain from Scott’s face, taken it as his own, even though it hurt him just as much to speak the cursed words as it had clearly hurt Scott to hear them. 

Isaac walked onto the field, focussing on where he was instead of the steady flow of emotions that were beating against his heart. He walked towards the bleachers, but he slowed as he realised there was somebody else already there. It wasn’t until he got closer that he recognised the parka that he was so familiar with, the brown hair, which looked black in the dim evening light, the comforting smell that radiated from the person on the bleachers. Scott looked up, and Isaac felt a stab as the realisation and pain dawned on his face, Isaac had never thought it would be him that would cause Scott to look so hurt. 

“Hey” smiled Isaac, as he sat down next to Scott with his hands in his pockets. Scott cleared his throat and nodded back at him. There was a silence between the two of them that Isaac felt no need to fill... it was... comfortable. Isaac felt reassured that even after all that had happened earlier that day, Scott was still the same old Scott. _His_ Scott. Although, not anymore, Isaac reminded himself.  
“You doing okay?” asked Isaac, turning to look at Scott, who was staring intently at Isaac. Scott’s words came out harsher than Isaac had been expecting, but he reminded himself that Scott had every right to be angry at him. “Why are you here?” demanded Scott, but Isaac felt Scott's anger was half-hearted. There was no malice behind what Scott was saying.

“I, um, I came back. Because this is the first place we met... and this is where we came on our second date, and our third, and this is where we first kissed, and well, you know… it’s nice…” Isaac trailed off as Scott’s face softened, looking like he was about to cry. “Hey, listen, you know I love you, right?” Isaac said, running his hand over Scott’s cheek. Scott bit his lip and Isaac saw the tears well up in his eyes. Shit, thought Isaac, I can’t see him cry… I’ll take it back, tell him the break up is off, I’ve changed my mind. 

Isaac outwardly sighed and looked over the lacrosse field. He shouldn’t have said all those things. Saying them out loud just reminded him how much he actually meant them. He loved Scott, _loved_ him, and seeing him hurt this much was worse than anything Isaac had ever experienced. He was looking out over the field when he felt Scott lean his head gently on Isaac’s shoulder. It was comforting to feel him there, and Isaac gently put his hand on Scott’s hands which were folded in his lap. 

It took Isaac a while to realise that Scott was crying. Gently and silently the tears were falling from Scott’s face, landing peacefully in his lap. Isaac couldn’t do anything, he was momentarily frozen in a calm horror; he had never actually seen Scott cry before. The serenity with which the tears fell made Isaac’s heart ache.  
“I don’t want you to leave me” 

The words fell out of Scott’s mouth, he picked them up quietly and handed them over to Isaac, not looking at him. Tears fell onto the quiet words; forming reflective droplets that sparkled in the clear and sharp agony of the moment. Isaac felt the words in his hand, he felt them making their way up his arms, into his chest, and felt them nestling themselves coolly around his heart. He felt tears blurring his vision. Scott was leaning against Isaac now, clasping both his hands in his own, his face wet and stained with tears. Isaac lightly rested his head on Scott’s, as he felt the millions of apologies pressing eagerly against his teeth. He had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Scott and begging him for forgiveness. 

But he didn’t. Isaac sat there in silence, listening to Scott’s jolted breathing, and fighting back the lump that was steadily rising in his throat. And there the two sat, side by side, Scott weeping gently, for what seemed like a lifetime. 

“Please” Scott whispered again, after his tears had subsided. “Isaac, please don’t leave me” and Isaac heard Scott’s voice break.  
Isaac cleared his throat of the lump that seemed to have settled there in the past ten minutes, “Everything will be fine” he said, it was the best he could come up with, “Just hold on, okay?”

“I don’t want everything to be ‘fine’” Scott’s voice raised, as he looked up sharply at Isaac. Scott’s heart had started beating slightly quicker, “I want you to be with me, always! And love me! And stay! I don’t want _fine_ ”

“Scott, please…” Isaac started, but Scott sat up straight, turning to face Isaac, and the expression on his face showed he was annoyed. 

“No! You said you loved me!. You say hold on, hold on for what? Why are you doing this? You’ve only ever said you love me, if that’s true then why this all of a sudden??” Scott stopped, hiccuping slightly from the previous crying, and Isaac felt each of his words sting his cold skin, feeling the pain more strongly than before.  
“ _...Please…_ ” he whispered. 

“Don't beg me, when I’m the one begging you not to do this! Tell me what’s going on Isaac, everything was fine yesterday, and today you’re acting like a total stranger?! You can’t break up with me for no reason!” 

Isaac stumbled on his words, hardly believing he was saying them; “The reason is I think we’re better off as.. as friends”

Scott stood up quickly and angrily, “You JUST said you loved me! JUST! You’re crying like I am, you’re upset, you don’t want to do this, I can see it! I can see the freaking emotion on your face, so don’t say you don’t love me! We’re in love, and you’re- you’re tearing us apart for what reason? Why?”

Isaac couldn’t look at Scott, he fiddled with his fingers instead, becoming increasingly interested with the small white scar on his left thumb. “I just feel… like friends…” 

“Fuck you Isaac. Fuck you. That’s not true and I know it and you know it and all this bullshit is… is… is bullshit!!” Isaac could hear the anger now in Scott’s words, there were no more tears, only a frustration that Isaac could understand completely. 

“Scott please, you’re hurting-“, Isaac was about to say “me”, but the tears were falling fast out of his eyes, and his throat had closed up, barely allowing air in. 

“ _YOU’RE HURTING ME! I DIDN’T DO THIS!!_ ” shouted Scott, breathing heavily. He turned away in anger, kicking one of the benches on the stands in frustration. A loud clang echoed across the field, and Isaac flinched at the harshness of the noise. 

Scott saw the flinch, and instantly his heart slowed, he stopped and sat down next to Isaac, who was crying properly now, the first time for years. Isaac never usually cried, he just didn’t.

“Please Isaac, just say you didn’t mean it, if you say it, we can pretend none of this even happened. Just say it, say it please… I need you to say it…” 

Isaac choked on his tears, his head hurt, his eyes stung, the effort he was having to make to stop himself from explaining everything, from telling Scott he didn’t mean any of it. 

Isaac sucked in his breathe, and finally whispered “I can’t.” 

Scott laughed quietly, nodding; “Fuck you Isaac”.

He stood up and walked off, leaving Isaac crying weakly in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo basically, the break up isn't finished yet, there's going to be regular updates on this from now on... I know where I'm going with it! 
> 
> Also, WHY did Isaac have to break up with Scott?
> 
> It's going to get a lot more cry-y, and angst-y, and fluffy. JUST GENERAL SADNESS!! 
> 
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions/ advice, I genuinely love to hear it!


End file.
